The present invention relates to a housing for an armored connector.
It is known that several electrical connector elements can be grouped together in a housing comprising a male and a female element which engage into one another while guiding the various connector elements at the time they engage.
In numerous cases, it is necessary to armor not only the wires which are connected, but also the connector housings themselves.
For this purpose, the housings are made of a material which conducts electricity, for example a metal, but it is necessary to ensure electrical continuity between the two elements of the housing, and to do this in such a way that at the time of connection, the first electrical contact occurs at the level of the armoring, and not at the level of one of the connected conductors.
The present invention intends to resolve these problems in a simple, reliable and economical manner.